The Computational Core will serve the Conte Center in five primary ways: 1) It will provide access to a recently upgraded computing facility, which includes a compute cluster consisting of 64 dual-processor nodes, a dedicated file server with 9 IB of storage, a tape backup system, and a high speed network. All projects involve either computationally intensive analyses of large datasets or mathematical model simulations, so they will benefit directly from the powerful, new computing resources available;2) It will also provide access to a wide range of generalpurpose software (used by all projects), dedicated neuroimaging data analysis packages (projects 1,2,3 and 4) and mathematical simulation environments (projects 3 and 6). Customized software development services will be available for specific project needs as well;3) The Computational Core will provide a flexible, easy to use, and secure platform for sharing data, which will facilitate the exchange of datasets between projects. All projects, having investigators located at four different sites, will benefit from a robust data sharing initiative;4) It will provide new data analysis methods aimed at extracting and exploiting the information contained in spatially distributed patterns of brain activity. These methods will be used to analyze data collected in projects 1, 2 and 3, and 5) It will also provide training and support for all Conte Center participants on how to use the computing facility, its software, data sharing tools, and new data analysis algorithms. The training, as in previous years, will come in the form of an annual tutorial operated in conjunction with the Administrative and Neuroimaging Cores, as well as through day-to-day support. Overseeing these aims will be a Director (Singer), who has extensive experience in software design and computer hardware. Assisting him will be a Co-director (Takerkart), a signal-processing engineer who has acquired an in-depth knowledge of neuroimaging methods during his five years at the CSBMB, and a Systems Manager (Tengi) who has efficiently fulfilled this role for the last six years. The Center PI (Cohen) will work closely with the Director to facilitate coordination of core activities with those of the other cores, the projects, and in facilitating new collaborations.